Alter Ego
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: Thanks to a mysterious plant, Molly isn't acting like herself. Meanwhile, Remy has a revalation about their complicated relationship. 19th story in series. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

AN: I tried to fill out this story as best I could.  
It was a little lacking since I actually wrote it before some of the other stories, so it needed some tweaks.  
I hope it came out as acceptable, thought it has a lot of dialogue and suffers from lack of details/long paragraphs. Sorry!

The beggining of this chapter _is_ a bit sensual, but nothing too mature. Let's just say I rated it T for a reason. (To be on the safe side.) It's actually tame as far as such scenes go, just some very hot making out is all. Just thought I would warn you.

The idea for this story was inspired by (and I give total credit to the writers for their ideas!) two episodes of Smallville, 'Nicodemus' and 'Heat'. I combined their two concepts for fun. Originally this was the story where Remy finds out he likes Molly, but things changed, and,  
well...just read on! I won't spoil it for you!

* * *

Things at the mansion had been going calm and normal, and as anyone can tell you, that's usually the calm before the storm when something bad or crazy was about to happen. Remy hadn't thought about it and so he didn't take much notice. He just wanted the last slice of chocolate cake in the fridge. He'd just taken it out and was enjoying the second bite when he saw a figure in the shadows, standing in the doorway.  
"Hummahh?" He questioned, as his mouth was full of cake.

Molly stepped out of the shadows, but the only problem was she didn't look at all like herself. A shiny red top that had off-the-shoulder sleeves and showed a lot of skin. A black mini skirt. Knee-high black boots.  
Fingerless gloves. Red lipstick.

Remy swallowed the cake so hard it hurt his esophagus.  
"Petite? Is that you?"

She sashayed up to him in a sexy way and took his hand. "Of course it's me. Now, let's go somewhere quiet,"  
Molly tried to pull him along but he didn't budge. "No. Something's not right," Remy reached over to get his trench coat that had been hanging on a chair. He placed it over her shoulders. Molly smirked, shrugging it onto the floor. Remy bent down and picked it up. "Remy," Molly looked into his eyes while Remy was crouched on the floor. A blue mist seeped from her lips and creeped into Remy's mouth, but he coughed some of it out. "You know I want you," Molly continued in a soft tone of voice, "And I think you want me too."

Remy felt confused, but passion seemed to overwhelm his common sense. Common sense was telling him that something wasn't right and that he should be taking Molly down to the infirmary, but passion and a flood of hormones was sending a stronger, different kind of message to his brain. "Come on..." He took her hand. Molly let go and then without warning Remy found himself shoved up against the wall. Remy looked surprised, then he grinned in a mischievous way reminiscent of the days when he was an Acolyte. Molly then pulled him down to her and started kissing very roughly. Remy pulled back looking positively fiendish. "C'mere, ma ange," Remy blinked for a moment. Ma ange? This was Molly. Sweet, nice, normal Molly.

Molly, Whose right hand was now copping a feel of his bare chest and left hand was being held by the wrist by him. And yet, she looked so beautiful. She grinned looking up at him. "What are you gonna do, handsome?"

"One good turn deserves another," He answered, pinning her up against the wall this time. Remy kissed Molly with the kind of emotion only seen in movies. The kiss was passionate and made him feel warm from head to toe. Imagining kissing Molly had been one thing, but actually kissing her proved to be very different. Her lips were a little cold from the winter weather, her body a little chilled to the touch. For a beginner, she knew how to kiss surprisingly well.

Remy's common sense came to him in a fog. Part of him wanted to stop, but he couldn't.  
They kept kissing. "Uhh...this..."-kiss-"...isn't you..." -kiss- "Something's...wrong," he said in between kisses.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his neck as Molly stabbed him with a needle.  
She watched him fall to the ground, "Better get down to business," She smirked.

* * *

"AHHH!" Remy yelped as Logan's claws came right at his face. Now Remy was awake.  
"You've got some deplaning to do, Bub," Logan pushed the young man towards the school's security camera room.

The main team were standing around and Xavier and Storm were also present.  
"Remy, please have a seat," Xavier gestured to a chair.

Remy sat down looking amused, "If this is about that last slice of cake, I ate it. I admit it."

"What I am about to show you may be rather shocking, but I'm afraid we may have a situation on our hands."  
Xavier said. He played the previous night's security tape.

It showed Remy eating cake, then Molly walking into the room, and then it showed them making out.

The students looked shocked. "MOLLY?" They cried out. It was obvious that this was not thier friends usual manner of dress or decorum. She was so different,  
Remy noticed. The swagger in her step, the tight clothes, the air of self confidence that she didn't usually have. The way she walked into the room like she owned it.  
It was scary. This wasn't Molly. Something very bad had happened to her, and Remy was a little scared to find out just what. Remy watched the tape as he saw himself murmur "This isn't you" then it went to static.

The kids all glared at Remy. Remy opened his mouth to speak then they all yelled at him at once.

"How could you do that you creep!" Rogue said.

"I should've known you were trouble!" Kurt was outraged.

"That's no way to treat a lady!" Scott said.

"How could you corrupt her like that?" Kitty looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"You...you pervert!" Jean reached out and slapped Remy.

"OW! Now just listen. It wasn't my fault! _She_ came onto _me_ first, really," Remy tried to defend himself as he rubbed his stinging face.

"YEAH RIGHT!" The X-Men all said at once.  
Xavier spoke calmly saying," Everyone, please calm down. Remy, as hard as it may be to believe, is not at fault here. Something is very wrong with Molly. She seemed to be under some influence of something or someone. She hasn't been home since she left at two am. Scott, I want you to get a search party started."

"We're on it, Professor." Scott said.

"Now, I'd like to talk with Remy alone." Xavier said. Everyone left but not before staring daggers at Remy.

Remy ran his hands over his hair and steepled his hands. "You have to believe me, Professor. I didn't mean..."

"It's alright Remy. Despite your...normal tendencies regarding women, I know you'd never do anything questionable with Molly. You seemed somewhat aware of what was going on but not enough to fight it."

"I barely remember last night. The security tape kind of brought it back but it's a blur. She came into the room,  
some slobbery kisses-good though-" Xavier gave him a disapproving look "Sorry. Point is, after that it all goes blank,"  
Remy said. Xavier must have saw the troubled look on Remys face.  
"She drugged you right after the tape cut off."

"You could've told me that before.-Wait, what? She drugged me? _She_ drugged _me_? Me?" Remy said, shocked. He was a former master thief and a very smart guy. Molly must have had some hold on him to drug him.

"I'm sorry. She may be sneaky but she's certainly not stealthy. We found a syringe on the floor when we found you unconscious in the kitchen."

The words sank in. "She was after something?"

"Magneto still wants the information. I believe he coerced Molly in a vulnerable state and used her to search it out. The mansion is in shambles at the moment, thanks to her rather unique searching tactics."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

AN: If you can find the subtle Shrek reference, I applaud you!

xXxX=POV change

* * *

Molly came home on her own at noon. Kitty was the first to spot her.

"Molly, you're back!" Kitty hugged her tight. The valley girl took Molly's hand. "Come on, we have to take you to the professor," Kitty felt Molly yank her hand away. "Sorry. Can't. Got a date," Molly said.  
"Date? What?" Kitty said looking confused as Molly walked away. Suddenly Molly bumped into Remy. "Just who I was looking-"  
Molly started to say, then Remy grabbed her into a big bear hug, lifting her off the ground. "Petite! You're okay!"

"Remy! Don't let her go! She's still acting wierd," Kitty said.

Molly suddenly kissed Remy.

"Obviously," Kitty said, shocked that Molly would do such a thing.

Remy turned his head so that Molly couldn't kiss him, then turned her around so that she couldn't kiss him at all.  
"Gonna have to duct tape those hot lips of yours," Remy said. The took Molly down to the lower levels. Within ten minutes she was strapped into a chair. They didn't like doing it but something had to be done, or else who knows what would happen?

The X-Men stood behind a glass wall inside the next room in order to keep an eye on her.  
"I'll go through her memories and try to find out what's going on," Xavier said. He put his fingers to his temples and started scanning her mind.

xXxX

He saw flashes. Yesterday she went for a walk in the forest just outside the mansion grounds and came upon a flower.  
The source of her new, uninhibited personality. After that she took Scott's car to the mall to buy new clothes, running into Onyx and Blast, then afterwards she decided joining Magneto might be fun, but decided to stick around the mansion to be near Remy.

xXxX

The Professor stopped scanning and looked worried. "I'm afraid in this state she's not only lost her inhibitions, but her sense of right and wrong has been skewed. She thinks joining Magneto is nothing more then a game. A plant on the grounds infected her that gave her new abilities, which explains her power over Remy and her state of mind. We have to warn the other students and find it, but first we have to make sure Molly is completely subdued."

"Ah don't think it's gonna be that easy. Looks like she's trying to fight her way out," Rogue said staring out the window.  
Everyone watched as Molly slowly began morphing into a tiger. Obviously she was out for revenge.  
"Beast..." Xavier said. Beast went out and quickly sedated Molly.

Remy frowned. "Are we going to be able to get her back to normal?"  
He didn't like having to do this to her, even though he knew there wasn't any other alternative.

"If we can find the flower that infected her we may be able to produce an antidote. Kitty and Jean, go out into the forest and try to find a blue flower with red thorns. Everyone else alert the rest of the students, then start making teams to look for it. The faster we find it, the faster we can produce an antidote. Try to stay on guard as well. Molly may become hostile when she wakes up."

* * *

After everyone was alerted and they'd found the flower, Remy went to the med bay to stay with Molly. He felt guilty about the whole situation. If he'd been more aware he might've been able to fight Molly's hold on him instead of getting sucked into her new powers. After everything that had happened, he knew she did have a bit of a crush on him. He thought after they decided to stay friends that she might be over it, but after last night that obviously wasn't the case at all.  
Remy watched her sleep. After they'd gone on their date she'd become more and more attractive to him. Her appearance had gone from being described by him as "cute" to "beautiful" and he was always looking to impress her.  
She seemed to be always on his mind and he felt like he couldn't go a day without seeing her.

Remy gulped like a character in an old cartoon when they saw a pretty girl. His thoughts were racing.

She was nice, pretty, sweet, smart, funny and she laughed at his jokes. They pal'd around a lot and when he could get away with it, she was fun to flirt with. Maybe she was always quiet and shy, but he always seemed to make her come out of her shell easily. Molly seemed to make him happy in ways that no one else could.

Now Remys heart was pounding in his chest and he recognized that old familiar feeling. He'd fallen in love with her.

"Thinking?" Beast said suddenly coming up behind him. Remy almost jumped out of his skin. It took a lot for anyone to sneak up on Remy, so this said something about how lost in thought he had been.  
"Uh, yeah. How is she?" Remy asked.

"Are you asking because you're concerned or because you have feelings for her?"Beast said.

Remy looked annoyed, "I'm genuinely concerned. She's...my friend and..." Remy failed to finish the sentence.

"You love her," Beast said. It was a statement not a question.

"So what? You know me, I'm a ladies man. The ladies man," Remy said defiantly.

"I think this time it's going to be different for you. If I recall, she's not your type, remember?" Beast smiled in a very un beast like way.

"Don't you have some medical reports to fill out or something?" Remy said feeling annoyed.

Beast pat Remy on the shoulder, "Just be careful with her, Remy."

Remy sat in the chair next to Molly's bed and stared up at the ceiling. In love? Him? In love! He had never intended for his feelings to become this deep, but he had never thought he would develop feelings for Molly at all. He thought back.

Remy remembered his exact thoughts upon seeing her-Who's the kid?  
He did have to admit she was attractive enough in her own way at the time,  
but at that point she hadn't appealed to him. He was even more unimpressed when Molly turned out to be very shy, whimpy and stuttery. A complete dork, in no uncertain terms. Then later, everything fell into place.

Remys mind kept wandering to random moments between the two of them.

Remy coming to Mollys aid when Amara started getting on Mollys case about something.

The two of them cooking together and turning the kitchen into a complete mess. There had been food everywhere after Remy accidently made something explode and they both were responsible for cleaning it up.

Mollys eyes lighting up at every bit of attention Remy gave her.  
Remy getting mad at her. Getting frustrated. Laughing, hugging,  
playing. Molly yelling at him, crying, having fun, being silly,  
being serious. They were so close.

Remy thought back again to her first night at the mansion.  
She could have died if he hadn't been there, either trapped under that beam or at the hands of Sabertooth. Remy was happy that nothing bad had happened to her. He didn't feel ashamed or embarrassed about his feelings. He knew he needed Molly. She made him happy and was there for him when no one else seemed to be.  
The fact was that she needed him too. Remy saw beauty in her when she didn't see it in herself. When she was at her worst,  
he had been there to pick up the pieces. Even when she liked someone else, he encouraged her to fight past her inner voice and believe herself to be what he saw-someone attractive and worthy of love.

Looking at her as she slept, Remy had surprised himself.  
Beast had been right-Molly was not Remys usual type. Molly had also been right before, in that Remy was usually attracted to leggy, gorgeous women with long hair and outgoing, bubbly personalities. Now Remy just felt silly. Molly was the opposite of all those things, and because he had gotten to know her,  
all those opposite qualities turned him on and made him happy.  
What made Molly _Molly_ was what made him fall deeply in love in the first place.

Remy was bursting with such energy at the realization that he wanted to wake her up, kiss her, and tell her everything.  
He suddenly wanted to tell her things that no one else knew about him.  
He wanted to take her out and spend the night celebrating his love for her. Hold her, kiss her, tell her how beautiful she was.

Except that wasn't possible. Molly was still under the plants influence while they waited for the antidote, and was currently still under sedation. Now that Remy knew how much he cared for her, it killed him even more to see her like this.

'When get you back to normal,' He thought silently, 'Then I can tell you everything.'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

Half an hour later Molly woke up. "How are you feeling?" Remy asked. "Groggy. I'm glad you're here, though," She smiled flirtatiously. Remy had made sure to keep his distance from her this time, just in case. "Petite, something's wrong.  
You're really not yourself. We're trying to get you back to normal," Remy smiled. Now that he knew what his true feelings were, he wanted her back to being her sweet self as soon as possible. He felt a little conflicted since they'd always made such a big deal about just staying friends, but at the moment he wanted very badly to tell her how he felt. That could change later however, but he didn't want to think about later. He just wanted to enjoy the moment.

"Why? I like being this way. For once I'm not so shy and quiet. I mean, we actually made out. Before I could barely talk to you," Molly said. "Well making out wasn't exactly my decision. You did something to me. I guess you like me, but that's the wrong way to get my attention," Remy said.

"You guess I like you? I've always liked you. You're strong, handsome, charming and funny. We'd make a good couple. You know that."

Remy rolled his eyes. This "alternate" Molly certainly was forceful. "You're nice, but maybe we should just be friends."  
Inside it killed him to say that, but then again he wasn't dealing with a girl in her right mind. She wasn't the girl he knew anyway. Unfortunately, Molly looked very angry. Even worse, she was starting to turn into a grizzly bear.

SNAP!

SNAP!

The wrist restraints broke.

She was still more girl then bear, but Remy got into a fighting stance and charged a few cards. He didn't want to have to fight her but if he didn't he knew she might hurt him or even worse.

Hank ran in and sedated her again then saying, "You shouldn't have upset her like that."

"It wasn't entirely my fault. If she were normal she'd be crying her eyes out, not freaking out. She certainly wouldn't have tried to turn into some huge bear ready to kill me either," Remy wiped the sweat from his brow.

"That's true, but I think you need to try and treat her differently. At least until we find an antidote. Maybe it would be better if you played along for now," Hank said.

Remy sighed. "I'll try but it won't be easy."

* * *

Almost an hour later Molly woke up again. Remy walked into the room. (He'd actually never left the infirmary.)  
Molly glared daggers at him. "You!"

"Take it easy, Cherie. Listen, I changed my mind," Remy smiled, sitting down in a chair next to the bed.  
Remy had to be careful so as not to make her angry again. Now was the time to turn on the charm.  
He was almost happy to flirt with her and have it be reciprocated this time around.

"You did?" Molly said, looking suspicious.

"Sure. You're really nice and we always have a good time together. We make such good friends we might make a good couple too," Remy smiled.

"Okay. Cool. Does that mean I can be untied now?" She grinned.

Remy hated to see her tied up, but she did seem calmer now. If he kept a close eye on her and set out a couple conditions maybe things would be okay. "If I untie you, you can't run away."

"I won't!" She shook her head looking genuine.

"And this kissing thing..." Remy rubbed his neck.

"We don't have to do any kissing. Anything you want," Molly said.

Remy was surprised she was this submissive. Her personality was so out of whack, so strong, he hadn't expected her to agree so quickly.  
Remy untied her from the bed and she ran over and hugged him tight.  
"Oomf!"He grunted as they collided hard.

He hesitantly hugged her back. Remy looked down and smirked. She could've totally killed him earlier and yet she stood barely past his chest. So much for big things being scarier then smaller things. For a moment Remy thought about and He really did like that she was short. He liked looking down on her and something about it made him feel more masculine. His previous relationships had primarily been with average or tall girls, so this was different-falling head over heels for a girl so much shorter then himself. Her body seemed to fit just right in his arms, like she was meant to be there.  
Remy blinked. What was he doing? This wasn't the time to get sentimental, he had to keep an eye on her and not let his gaurd down.

He took one last look, staring at her rear, then let go of her.  
"Maybe you should get some rest." He led her back to the bed and she sat on it.  
"But I'm not tired. I thought maybe we could go upstairs and cuddle," She winked, smiling.

"Well right now it's just important for you to rest. You've had a long couple of days and I, uh, just want what's best for my girlfriend," Remy said. Molly bought it climbing into the bed.  
"You're going to stay in here with me right? You won't leave? I-I hate hospitals and places with needles. I know we're just in the school but it really scares me," She pulled her knees up to her chin, looking frightened. "I won't leave. I'll be right here next to you the whole time," Remy put his hand over hers. For a second the real Molly was back. He knew that sort of vulnerability could only come from the good side of her. It tugged at his heartstrings. Molly lay down and yawned. The sedative hadn't completely left her system and she soon fell back to sleep. Remy sighed. There was no denying it; He really had fallen in love with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

"Remy! Hey! Wake up!" Kitty shook him by the shoulders. "What? Stop shaking me," He said, cranky. He'd fallen asleep in the chair he'd been sitting in with a blanket over his legs. "Molly is gone. Why did you untie her?" Kitty asked. Before Remy could answer, Molly walked into the room. "I'm right here, but I think you look a bit sleepy, Kitty," Molly said. "What?-"Kitty said, then knocked unconscious with sleeping gas that Molly sprayed in her face.

"What are you doing? Why would you do that?" Remy said, shocked. "Well I thought we could run away together but I didn't want anyone getting in our way." Molly smiled. Molly looked expectantly at him, "Come on, let's go," She tugged his hand.

"No. We shouldn't. It's not a good idea. You're really not yourself, Molly," Remy said. He had to think quickly. What he wouldn't give for telepathic powers right now so he could make Molly unconscious again. Molly looked angry. "Remy, I don't have to force you to go do I?" She said. In moments Remy found himself faceing a very big, very irritated looking tiger. Remy stood his ground. "People don't force the ones they care about to do things, Molly," He said. She would either Knock him out, kill him, or comply with his wishes. Molly changed back. "I was just thinking we could run away and get married. You don't have to be so dramatic Remy," Molly crossed her arms.

Remy's mouth fell open. "M-married? Uh, we just started going out."

Molly shrugged. She slid up to him, wrapper her arms around his waist. "I know but I see the way you look at me sometimes.  
I think you've wanted to be with me forever. You're good at hiding it, even from yourself," she said,  
running her hands up his abdomen, to his chest, then pulling him down to her for a kiss. "Molly...you, uh," He started to say as the blue mist seeped into his mouth and traveled through his system. "What were you going to say, sweetie?" Molly smiled.

Remys eyes glowed bright red with passion. What had he been so upset about before? This was Molly and he loved her.  
"Molly...will you marry me?"

* * *

Moments later they were heading down the highway to the closest wedding chaple they could find. "We should stop and find you a dress, shouldn't we?" Remy said as he drove his car. "Nah, what I'm wearing is fine," Molly answered. "I can't believe I didn't fall in love with you sooner. You're so sweet and nice. I really do love you, Molly," Remy smiled. "I love you, too,  
Remy," Molly smiled back.

They reached the chapel and went inside. "We'd like to get married right away, please," Remy said politely to the elderly woman at the check-in desk. "Of course, sonny. I'll just need to see your ID's and check a few things," The woman replied. Remy smiled in a not-so-nice way. "Lady, what don't you understand about 'right away'?"  
He said. Molly smiled. "Now, baby, be nice. She's just trying to to her job," Molly took out her ID card and handed it to the woman. Remy grumpily took out his own ID, nearly slamming it onto the counter. The old woman had them fill out two short forms. "Now, would you like a themed ceremony?" She asked. "No, thank you. Can we get married NOW?" Molly said in a whiny tone of voice, like a five year old asking if they could have dessert right after dinner. "Of course deary. Right this way," The woman led them to the front of the chapel.

* * *

Molly walked down the isle with a boquet of fake, plastic flowers. She took her place at the podium, giving Remy a wink.  
The judge performing the ceremony went through the vows and all the other mandatory things that are said in a wedding,  
then he arrived at the part of "If anyone does not wish this couple to be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Just as he said that the doors burst open and the X-Men came running in. "We object," Wolverine said, unsheathing his claws.  
"Mes amis, hey! You're interfering with the nuptials!" Remy said, charging some cards and throwing them at his comrades.

"They must really be out of it. Do what you have to, guys, but try not to hurt them," Cyclops ordered.

The X-Men outnumbered Remy and Molly, but the couple had an arsenal of exploding cards and a veritable zoo of animals on their side. Jean got knocked out by an explosion first. Kurt tried to teleport Remy somewhere else, But Remy threw the blue boy off before Kurt could try anything.

"Great, guys! Just great! Thanks for ruining the happiest day of my life!" Molly pouted, stomping her foot and throwing her bouquet into the air.

It landed right into Wolverines hands and for a moment the man just stared at it. He threw it onto the ground in a fit of frustration. "Sorry, kid, but you're in no condition to be getting hitched. Shadowcat, now!" Shadowcat ran over and Logan threw her further and faster then she could have gone by running alone. The valley girl toppled Molly over, plunging a syringe into her arm. At that same moment Cyclops snuck up behind Remy and did the same.

"OW!-Uhhh, What happened? Where am I?" Molly looked down at her clothes "What the heck am I wearing?" Molly tried desperately to cover herself with just her arms.

Remy looked around, "Uh, do I want to know why I'm in a wedding chapel with Petite here?"  
He-always the gentleman-went and put his coat over her since she was distressed.

"It's a really long story, Molly. We'll tell you about it on the way home," Kitty said.

Molly looked around. "Hey, we really are in a wedding chapel. Oh...oh gosh. Does that mean we...? I mean, did we actually...?"  
Molly was at a loss for words.

Cyclops smiled at Remy and Molly. "Congratulations Mister and Misses LeBeau."

The looks on their faces were priceless.

"Scott! No, guys. We stopped it just in time thank goodness," Jean said, glaring at Scott as he held her up.

Molly smiled, looking at the ground, "I have the feeling I should be apologizing to everyone. Judging by the way I'm dressed things must have gotten a little crazy."

"You don't even know the half of it," Kurt replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

The next morning Molly sat in the backyard on the grass reflecting on the last couple of days. It was hard to believe all the stuff she'd done. Kurt and Kitty had filled her in since she didn't remember very much.

Remy came up and sat next to her. "Once again, I'm really, really sorry," Molly said, looking guilty.  
"Once again, forget it. It wasn't your fault, Honey," Remy blinked. Honey? "Cherie!" He gasped, trying to cover up his mistake, "It wasn't your fault, Cherie!" Remy gulped. Could he ever tell her the truth?  
Molly was too preoccupied to notice his slip-up.

"Um, so, anyway," Molly said slowly, "I saw the security tapes. I can't believe we...y'know," She blushed, "I still don't understand how I made you do all that stuff."

Remy took out a card and flipped it between his fingers. "The flower gave you a temporary power. It boosted endorphins and other hormones and made the brain imagine that the body was in love, also making you able to pass that state onto another person. At least that was what Beast told me."

Molly shrugged her shoulders. "So, uh, now that it's all over with do you feel anything? Have any feelings for me at all?"

Remy thought it over. It had been a very busy couple of days. He looked at her. Molly was pretty, nice and sweet. Innocent.  
He knew he loved her for real, but he was conflicted as to tell her yet or not. His heart was going a mile a minute but his face didn't show any emotions. "Listen, it was a long, crazy couple of days.  
You temporarily sided with our greatest enemy, tried to steal information from the professor, made-out with me,  
then we almost got married against our will all thanks to a super powered plant. I think we should just forget this whole thing ever happened. Don't you?"

"Yeah, you're right. I mean, I don't want to remember how I dressed like a slut for two days. Um, I've gotta go return those clothes. I'll see you later Remy," She walked away.

Remy stared after her as he stood up. He had stopped flipping the card in his hands. It was the ace of hearts.  
"How am I going to look you in the eyes everyday and not tell you that I've completely fallen in love with you?"  
Remy went inside and got something to drink. Tomorrow was going to be a hard day as would every day after until he would find a way to tell Molly.


End file.
